


Hole-In-One

by tastefullytightpants



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Abandonment Kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Ignored Kink, Being Used Kink, Blow Jobs, Bored and Ignored Kink, Gay Sex, Humiliation kink, M/M, Niall watches golf, Shawn gets bored, Shiall, neglect kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastefullytightpants/pseuds/tastefullytightpants
Summary: Shawn gets bored while Niall watches golf, and discovers a new kink he never knew he had.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Hole-In-One

Shawn loved his boyfriend, he really did. He loved everything about Niall. Well, almost everything. If there was one thing he didn’t like, it was how into golf he was. Sure they had had fun at Top Golf together on one of their first dates, and he had more than enjoyed Niall making fun of his terrible form and then “helping” him with it. But when it came to watching it, Shawn just could not understand. He would rather watch paint dry, it was so boring. He had to admit, it was cute how excited Niall got sometimes while watching, but it was not cute how Shawn often felt ignored when Niall was watching golf. That’s why, when Shawn woke up late one morning at Niall’s place and got up to find Niall lounging on the couch watching some important golf tournament, Shawn tried not to groan too loudly. He was further annoyed when Niall simply shushed him without turning to look at him. It hurt even more that Niall looked somehow so cute and so sexy at the same time in his loose sweat shorts and soft, long sleeve gray shirt. He suddenly became determined to distract Niall from this stupid golf tournament. 

Shawn innocently walked over to join Niall on the couch, just sitting next to him for a moment, leaning his head back to rest on Niall’s arm that was resting along the back of the couch. That backfired quickly as one of Niall’s favorite golfers did a good job of something and Niall ripped his arm out from under Shawn’s head to excitedly cheer with both hands. 

“Sorry babe. Rory’s in the lead now!” Niall chuckled softly when he turned to Shawn momentarily and noticed he was rubbing his neck from the whiplash Niall had given him. 

“Yayyy.” Shawn murmured half heartedly and kissed Niall’s cheek as a show of support. Then he decided to kick it up a notch. He laid down on the couch, resting his head on Niall’s thigh. Niall didn’t seem to care all that much, but Shawn’s plan was backfiring on himself as he was starting to get more turned on as he noticed Niall wasn’t wearing any underwear under his shorts. Shawn was starting to get hard and he couldn’t help but slide a hand up one leg of Niall’s shorts, feeling his warm, soft thigh and moving closer to his dick. Unsurprisingly, Niall was otherwise occupied and did nothing to indicate he even noticed what Shawn was doing. Somewhat surprisingly, Shawn was starting to realize that being ignored like this by his boyfriend was kind of turning him on even more. He then was struck with the idea to see how far he could go with Niall still ignoring him. He kept rubbing Niall’s thigh for a minute before he moved his hand up to start playing with his soft cock.

“You can’t ignore me for long.” Shawn smirked when he felt Niall’s cock stiffening under his touch. 

“Shawn please...” Niall sighed. “This is important. I really need to watch.”

“Can’t you just pause it and watch later?” Shawn pouted up at him.

Niall was unaffected by the pout. “Then I’ll get spoilers online!” He protested. 

Shawn rolled his eyes fondly. “Fine. You watch. But I’m not stopping.” He retorted and took his hand out of Niall’s shorts, causing Niall to think that he was, in fact, stopping. That is until he grabbed the waistband of Niall’s shorts and pulled them down just far enough for his hard cock to pop out. 

“Fine.” Niall replied indifferently, trying not to react at all to Shawn grabbing his cock and eagerly taking it into his mouth. 

Shawn was rock hard by now and his cock twitched with desire as Niall ignored him, the older man simply reaching for the remote and turning up the volume to make sure he could hear it over Shawn’s sloppy cock-sucking sounds. Shawn moaned and kept going, eagerly taking Niall’s cock in as deep as he could. He loved sucking cock, feeling it get harder and harder inside his mouth, and he especially loved sucking Niall’s. Niall was usually loud and constantly touching Shawn as he gave him a blowjob, so Shawn was a little bit shocked that he was able to ignore him this time. He thought maybe he should be a bit offended, but any negative feelings were quickly replaced by pure lust. 

His neck soon started to hurt a bit so he pulled off Niall’s cock with a pop and moved off the couch to kneel between Niall’s legs, looking up at him as he took his cock back into his mouth. Niall was looking like he couldn’t care less and was completely occupied by the golfing happening on the screen. With that, Shawn couldn’t take it anymore. He reached inside his own sweatpants to start jerking himself off, continuing to look up at Niall occasionally as he continued to blow him.

Niall was so good at looking uninterested in Shawn that Shawn was wondering if he actually was bored. And also, Shawn needed something inside him. He looked up at Niall as he sucked on his own fingers, getting them nice and wet. Then he stood up, pulling his sweatpants off right in front of Niall, leaving himself totally naked, and his hard, red cock springing out as if trying to get Niall’s attention itself. Niall’s eyes widened a bit but he made a hand motion to shoo Shawn out of his way. Shawn immediately sat back down next to Niall and spread his legs, reaching between his own legs to push two fingers inside himself, moaning softly as he started to pleasure and open himself up. 

Niall again turned the volume up to mask Shawn’s moans, and Shawn thought he might come right then and there. He didn’t want to do that without Niall’s cock inside him, so he immediately stopped and squeezed his cock tightly at the base, taking deep breaths. He knew that Niall wasn’t going to move a muscle to fuck him while this “important” golf tournament was on, so he knew what he had to do. He reached for the lube that they had inside their end table for just such occasions, and then reached over to generously cover Niall’s cock with it. He wiped off his hands and moved to straddle Niall’s lap, making sure Niall could still see the tv over his shoulder. He made no move to even kiss Niall’s neck, just reached down to line Niall’s cock up with his hole, and slowly sank down until he was sitting in Niall’s lap with his cock fully inside him.

Shawn moaned softly in Niall’s ear, starting to move up and down on his cock slowly but deliberately. He scratched lightly down Niall’s chest, stunned that the older man was able to keep so focused on the television. He grunted a few times when Shawn cheekily squeezed his hole around his cock, but otherwise showed no indication that he was at all paying attention to the man who was literally riding his cock.

Shawn couldn’t stop himself from moaning, feeling more desperate from the lack of reaction Niall was giving him. He wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck, resting his head on his shoulder as he rode him desperately. “Fuck, daddy, you feel so good...” He moaned, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching. He knew that kind of talk was something that usually drove Niall crazy, and he hadn’t even intended to say it, but he was surprised by Niall’s response.

“Fuck, Shawn, I can’t pay attention with you moaning in my ear.” Niall groaned.

Shawn froze and took deep breaths to stop himself from coming immediately. “Fine.” he retorted after a moment of thinking, then pulled off of Niall’s cock and stood up, turning around and getting on all fours on the floor before looking back at Niall. “Fuck me like this while you watch.” He said with a smirk.

Niall swallowed thickly, struggling a bit harder to seem uninterested now as Shawn showcased his wrecked hole and perfect ass. But he managed to do so, kneeling behind Shawn and spanking him lightly as he easily slid right back in, intent on continuing to watch golf as he started to thrust rhythmically into Shawn’s prostate.

Shawn was an absolute mess as he tried to stay quiet and listened to the sounds of Niall’s hips slapping against his raw ass, as well as Niall muttering under his breath about what was going on in the golf competition. He was gripping Shawn’s hips tightly as he fucked him at a steady pace, but occasionally Shawn would feel one hand move away and Niall’s cock move a different direction inside him as the older lad cheered for his favorite golfers. Shawn’s forearms were on the floor along with the top of his head as he struggled to keep his ass up and to not come yet. He was enjoying this too fucking much. And he wanted to feel Niall come inside him. He could feel the lad’s hips stuttering a bit but he was still clear intent on watching golf. Shawn was about to give in and let himself come when suddenly there was a loud cheer from the tv and from Niall himself. A cheer which quickly turned into a gasp and a moan as Niall stilled and came hard, shooting his load deep inside Shawn. Shawn practically collapsed, his hips only held up by Niall, as he too came harder than he had in a long time, painting their carpet with cum.

“Fuck...” Shawn gasped when he could finally breathe after his cock stopped twitching, which felt like forever and he may have actually blacked out a little. He looked up at the tv, realizing that Rory had just won the whole tournament. He tried to look back at Niall but couldn’t move because of how tightly Niall was still gripping his hips. “Babe...”he said gently, shocking Niall out of his post-orgasm haze. 

“Sorry.” Niall chuckled, letting go of Shawn’s hips and helping him sit up. 

“Ni...did you just come in my ass because Rory McIlroy won?” Shawn asked immediately, chuckling softly.

“No.” Niall blushed deeply. “I came because Rory got a hole in one...” He admitted sheepishly.

Shawn giggled. “Hole. In one.” He laughed at his own immature joke. 

“You’re such a child!” Niall rolled his eyes, his cheeks getting redder by the second.

Shawn ignored him, turning to reach for his phone. “Oh my god. I have to tell him!” He exclaimed, laughing delightly.

Niall’s eyes widened in panic. “Don’t you dare!” He protested, tackling Shawn as the younger boy reached for his phone as if he was going to text Rory right then and there. 

Shawn let the phone go as soon as Niall was on top of him. “Oooh, round two?” He teased.

“You wish.” Niall retorted but leaned down to kiss him anyways.


End file.
